Episode 4968 (1 December 2014)
Synopsis Cindy questions Ian and Jane over what went on the previous night – she heard Denise and Ben. The pair cover and claim it was excitement about Peter coming home. Jane agrees with Cindy’s idea of a welcomehome party and suggests they invite Lauren too. Once Jane has left the house, Ian retrieves Lucy’s phone. Ian’s looking through photos on Lucy’s phone when Lauren arrives to help make a start on Peter’s lunch. Ian’s surprised when Ben turns up, and tells him that he can’t handle having him around all the time after his confession – Ben takes this as his cue to leave. Jane and Bobby return from their Walford High tour; Bobby’s enthusiastic. Jane clocks that something’s wrong with Ian – he shows her that he’s turned on Lucy’s phone. Lauren and Cindy enter and deliver the news that Peter’s missed his connecting flight. After Phil lets rip at Ian, Jane tries to console him by reading him nice texts that Lucy had sent him. The atmosphere soon changes when Jane finds an unsent message from Lucy to her dealer. When Jane shows Ian who the text was being sent too, the pair are in shock... A hungover Denise tries to assist Patrick with getting his breakfast, but he refuses to accept her help – he firmly reminds Denise that she shouldn’t have spoken ill of Lucy. Patrick feels it’s his fault that Denise is so angry. Denise suggests they spend the day together and decorate the place for Christmas. In the Minute Mart, Shabnam is taken by surprise when the Area Manger turns up to do a stock check. Denise calls Shabnam and tells her she can’t come in – Patrick needs the company. Masood goes over to see Denise and begs her to help Shabnam. As Denise and Patrick decorate the tree, tensions are high. Shabnam is pleasantly surprised when the Area Manager informs her that the small discrepancies are nothing to worry about. As the papers are being signed, Denise walks in and introduces herself. Shabnam desperately tries to signal to Denise not to talk but this goes unnoticed and Denise asks to explain why the stock take hasn’t added up. Shabnam and Masood see a morose Denise leave the Minute Mart; it’s obvious the meeting hasn’t gone well. Denise returns home and pours herself a large drink – Patrick is oblivious to her foul mood. At the Arches, Jay is being off with Ben – Phil clocks the tension between them. Jane brings her car to the Arches for a service and fills Ben and Phil in – she’s staying in Walford. When Jane states that they are holding a welcome home lunch for Peter, Ben asks whether he can join, to which Jane agrees. Abi arrives and asks Ben whether he’s still up for her driving lesson. When Jay speaks on behalf of Ben, Abi tells him she’s not talking to him; she’s talking to her boyfriend. This is news to Jay who gets up and leaves. Phil walks in on the bad atmosphere and demands Ben tells him what’s wrong. Ben confesses that he and Abi are together and fronts that it’s why Jay isn’t happy. Later, when Phil relays this, Jay scoffs and suggests asking Ben what the problem really is, in front of him. Ben finds Jay who in the Vic, who explains that he told Phil that Ian wants Ben to stay away. Phil barges in to Ian’s and demands that he be a better father himself before he judges Ben. Ben catches this tirade and begs Phil to stop. Ian orders Ben to get out. Johnny sees Ben on the market and tries to clear the air, but Ben is insistent that he’s not gay. When Johnny suggests that he’s sweeping it under the carpet, Ben shouts at Johnny to stay away from him. Later, in the Vic, Johnny asks Ben whether he’s going to tell Abi the truth, riling Ben further. In the café, Aleks gets a phone call from Marta that he swiftly ends when Roxy enters. Roxy tries to tempt Aleks back home but he puts her off, promising he’ll meet her for lunch at the Vic. In the park, an upset Marta tells Aleks how much she and Ineta miss him. When Marta questions what’s in the bag that contains Roxy’s present, Aleks covers and purports that it’s a gift for her – Marta takes the dress and loves it. Aleks returns home to a fuming Roxy, having stood her up. When he presents her with the same dress he gave Marta, Roxy quickly cheers up. Later, Marta walks in on Roxy and Aleks having a drink in the Vic, clocking that Roxy is wearing the same dress as her. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes